


Ransom

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Kidnapping, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: The rest of the crew react to Gavin’s sudden disappearance, and Gavin reacts to his sudden change of scenery.Takes place after Dragged Away.Day 27 of Whumptober 2019 - Ransom





	Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of this series is finally up! Hope it was worth the wait

Geoff checked his watch before glancing up the road again. Gavin wasn’t that far away, it shouldn’t take him _this_ long to drive the van up here.

“I swear, if he’s driven that thing into a pole,” Michael grumbled from behind him as he leant up against the wall of the building, arms crossed.

“It’s a possibility, but I think he would at least contact us to let us know,” Geoff said, his eyes not leaving the road.

“Probably too embarrassed.”

Jeremy and Michael laughed, and Geoff couldn’t help but smile a little. He wouldn’t put it past Gavin to do something like that, yet there was something in his gut telling him otherwise.

“Well, whatever happened we shouldn’t stay here. We can’t let that crew know we were here, and if we linger around they’re gonna see us. Gavin shouldn’t be too far away, we can start to make our way over to him.”

They all agreed with Geoff’s suggestion, and together they began to walk up the road in the direction of the van.

It took them about twenty minutes to get to where the van was parked. It was in the same spot that they knew Gavin had parked it and it hadn’t moved any closer.

They cast each other concerned glances as they approached the van. Each of them got their guns out, and Jeremy and Michael went around one side of the van whilst Geoff, Jack and Ryan went around the other.

They slowly walked around to the back of the van and Ryan sent them all a glance before he grabbed the door and pulled it open. They all aimed their guns into the back of the van, but upon seeing that it was empty their weapons were lowered again.

Their concern grew when there was no sign of Gavin. He wasn’t even nearby the van and the quiet street around them seemed completely empty. There wasn’t even any tire tracks or footprints to indicate if he had left.

It was dark in the back of the van except for the blinking light from the computer that was still on. Ryan stepped up into the van and switched on one of the monitors, but he was just met with the log in screen.

However, the monitor cast more light around the van and it drew Geoff’s attention to something stuck onto the inside of the van’s door.

Geoff ripped the piece of paper off of the door and looked down to read the neat handwriting that was printed across the paper.

His breath stopped as he read the words, the rest of the crew turning to him in concern once they noticed the object in his hand.

_“If we get what we want, you can have your Golden Boy back.”_

* * *

Gavin woke up on a chair with his hands tied behind his back and a headache threatening to split his skull in two.

It wasn’t anything he hadn’t experienced before, but it got more tiring each time.

He was in some dingy looking room, probably some basement or a room deep in a warehouse. There wasn’t anything else in the room, just him, his chair and a door across from him.

As if on cue, the door opened and in stepped Nero, a grin stretched out across his face.

“Ah, he’s finally awake.”

Gavin almost rolled his eyes at how many times he’d heard _that_ line before.

“You’re probably wondering why you’re here.”

Gavin wasn’t, he knew exactly why they had kidnapped him. It was because the Fakes had stolen their own information back off of these guys, and they clearly weren’t happy about it.

“Who am I kidding, of course you know. You are said to be the smartest member of that crew.”

“You should tell them that,” Gavin glared at the man, and Nero threw his head back as he cackled loudly.

“Funny too. Almost a shame I’m going to have to take that away.” And then the grin was gone, a stern frown replacing it. “See, you took what was ours. We earned that information ourselves, and you had no right to take it from us.”

Actually, they had every right, but Gavin didn’t say that out loud. Instead, he just let the man continue his monologue because if Gavin interrupted him then he would never shut up.

“So instead, we’ll just take it back. From _you_.”

He paused, and Gavin took that as his cue to say something.

“I don’t even have that information,” he said with a cocked eyebrow, waiting for Nero to continue.

“No, not what the rest of your crew took, at least not in the physical form that we had it.” Nero pointed to the side of his head, indicating that whilst Gavin didn’t have the physical files that the crew stole back from the base, he did have everything and more right there in his mind. “But you do have so much more that we want, and I’m here to take it from you.”

Nero slowly began to step forward.

“If you give it to us, you’re free to go. If you don’t, then I hope you like it here, because it’ll be the last place you see.”

_Continued in Day 28 of Whumptober._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, this part's mainly the build up for the next part where a lot happens!!


End file.
